


IT One Shots

by 12_Fandomis_Life_05



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12_Fandomis_Life_05/pseuds/12_Fandomis_Life_05
Summary: One shots for the Movies and Miniseries, IT
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/You, Beverly Marsh/Reader, Bill Denbrough/Reader, Eddie Kaspbrak/Reader, Henry Bowers/Reader, Mike Hanlon/Reader, Richie Tozier/Reader, Stanley Uris/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. "You are all that matters to me." Bill Denbrough x Fem!Reader

_ 30 years ago, when Y/n L/n moved to the town of Derry, Maine with her parents, she never thought to meet new friends. Y/n didn't want to move, but her mother assured her that it was necessary, because the family went through a lot. It took Y/n some months to get used to the place. Y/n was making her way towards the school, holding her books tight against her chest, while looking down at the ground. When she turned the corner, she ran into a person and she fell to the ground. "I-i'm sorry. A-are you okay?" A boy asked as he helped Y/n back up to her feet. "I'm so sorry. Yes, I am okay. Are you?" Y/n asked the boy. "Y-yes. I'm B-bill. You are Y-y/n, right?" Bill asked. "Yes, we are in the same class." Y/n smiled as she picked up her books. "D-do you mind i-if i walk with you?" Bill asked. Y/n smiled as she looked at him. ‘He’s cute.’ She thought to herself, before she decided to reply. “Uh, no, I don’t mind.” Y/n replied, as they started to walk towards the school. “W-would you like to meet s-some of my friends after school?”  _

_ Bill asked as they walked on the school ground. “Uh, I don’t know.” Y/n replied, unsure of what to say. Nobody has tried to be nice to her, everyone else thought of her as some weird outcast. “C-c’mon, it’s going to b-be fun. There is nothing to b-be scared of. M-my friends are really nice.” Bill smiled as he looked at Y/n. “Alright, I will come with you after school.” Y/n replied as she smiled at him. “C-cool.” Bill smiled as he turned to walk away from her. “Bill.” Y/n said. Bill turned to look at her, before walking back to her. “W-what’s wrong?” He asked her. “Thank you for being nice to me. Nobody seemed to take the time to do that. They think that I am some stuck up from California.” Y/n told him. “I-it’s not a p-problem.” Bill smiled before he walked away. Y/n couldn’t stop smiling as she felt her face heat up. ‘So, this is what it feels like to be in love with someone?’ She thought to herself as she made her way inside of the school building.  _

Y/n laughed to herself as she thought back to those memories from 30 years, when she first met the losers club. It was weird though. The last time she saw them was when they defeated IT and when she told Bill about how she felt about him. After that day, she and her parents moved away from Derry and each day, her memories of the town seemed to fade away.  _ “Y/n? Are you still there?”  _ That’s right, she was on the phone with Mike. “I’m sorry, Mike. But it seems that I just remembered what happened.” Y/n said. “It’s okay, Y/n. You are not the only one that forgot about what happened. So, are you coming?” Mike asked and Y/n looked towards the man that was sitting on the couch. “Yes. Is everyone else coming too? Bev as well?” Y/n asked. “Yes, everyone is coming. Although I am not sure about Stan. I haven’t had the chance to call him yet.” 

Mike replied. “I will be there tomorrow.” Y/n smiled to herself. “I will see you tomorrow.” Mike replied as he hung up. “Who was that on the phone?” “No one. Wrong number.” Y/n lied as she made her way towards the bedroom she and her boyfriend shared. “What are you doing?” Rick, her boyfriend asked. “I have to go. I am so sorry, but I think we should break up. You and I, it’s not going to work out.” Y/n said as she chucked some clothes into the suitcase. “What? Where is that coming from? I thought we were great together.” “Yeah see, that’s the problem. We are so different. Pack your stuff and leave the key on the table.” Y/n said as she shut the suitcase and made her way back down. “Are you fucking kidding me? You’re kicking me out?” Rick yelled as he followed her. “Yes. After all, everything in this house, including the house itself is mine.” Y/n yelled back.

“Fine. I’ll leave.” Rick said after a while, because he knew that he wasn’t going to win. “Thank you.” Y/n said as he gave her the key to the house. Y/n stayed in the house a little longer, to make sure Rick wasn’t going to trash the place and when he left, she sighed. ‘Back to square one.’ She thought to herself. She turned off all of the lights in the house, picked up her suitcase and walked out the house. Y/n locked up and got into her car, and started to drive back to her old town of Derry. After a while, Y/n looked around the road and saw the familiarity of the town she once grew up in. ‘Nothing has changed.’ 

Y/n thought as she drove across the bridge and parked her car on the side of the road. She remembered that she and the other losers had built a dam, in the water below the bridge. Y/n made her way down and looked around. “Nothing has changed.” She said to herself. “Yeah, everything seems stuck in time.” A male voice beside Y/n said and Y/n turned to look at the man. “Ben? Ben Hanscom?” Y/n asked as she took a good look at the man. “Y/n?” Ben asked as he looked at Y/n. “Oh my. You look so different.” Y/n smiled as she hugged her friend. “Yeah, lost a couple of pounds.” Ben laughed. “You haven’t changed one bit.” Ben added. “It feels great to see you again after all these years.” Y/n said. “Yeah, it does. What have you been doing?” Ben asked. “I became a lawyer.” 

“Oh, that’s right, I remember reading about you in the newspaper. You’re one of the best.” Ben said. “Thank you.” Y/n smiled. “We better get going. The others might be waiting for us at the restaurant.” Ben said as they walked back up to the street. “I will see you at the restaurant. It’s great to see you.” Ben told Y/n before he got into his cab and drove off. Y/n smiled and got back in her car and drove to the hotel, to drop off her stuff. When Y/n arrived at the hotel, she went to the front desk, and got her key to her room. Y/n opened the door and walked in, placing her suitcase on the bed and opened it. She took out the black dress she packed and took off her blouse and trousers. When the dress was one, she walked to the bathroom and did her hair. “Nobody likes you, Y/n. Not even your loser friends.” A voice in the other room said. 

‘You aren’t really, we defeated you.’ Y/n thought to herself. “You can’t defeat me. You’ll die if you try.” The voice faded as Y/n walked in the bedroom. “I better get going.” Y/n said as she pulled on her black heels, grabbed her bag and walked out of her room. She locked the door and went down the stairs, towards her car. Y/n drove towards the restaurant, where she was going to meet the others and hesitated before walking in. “Oh my god, Y/n? It’s been so long?” Beverly said as she walked up to Y/n. “Bev. Oh, it feels so good to see you again.” Y/n replied as she hugged her best friend. “You’re wearing one of my dresses.” Beverly commented as she took a look at Y/n’s dress. “Yeah, it’s so beautiful. Shall we go in?” Y/n smiled as she opened the door for Beverly, who smiled and grabbed her hand, something she used to do when they were younger. 

“What a bunch of handsome men.” Beverly said as she and Y/n walked into the room. The men walked up to them and Eddie hugged Y/n. “It’s so good to see you, Y/n. You haven’t changed one bit.” Eddie spoke as he pulled away. “It’s great to see you too, Eds.” Y/n smiled. “How you doin’, hot stuff?” Richie asked as he stood beside Y/n and placed his hand on her waist. “I’m good, Richard.” Y/n smiled as she looked at the man. “Ouch.” He laughed as he pretended to be hurt. “Hey.” Bill said as he walked up to Y/n. “Hi.” Y/n smiled. Bill placed his hands on Y/n’s face and pulled her close to him, before placing his lips on hers. Y/n was shocked at first, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. “I should have done that when we were kids.” Bill said as he pulled away. “Yeah. Yeah, you should have.” Y/n smiled. 

“I am not letting go of you.” Bill spoke as they walked to the table. “I wasn’t planning on letting go of you either.” Y/n smiled as she sat beside him. The six of them catched up, before they all ran out of the restaurant due to some weird and creepy fortune cookies. They arrived at the hotel and stayed in the main area of the hotel talking. “Remember Henry Bowers, who tried to cut his initials into my stomach? Good times.” Ben laughed as he was sitting on the ground with Eddie and Richie. “What happened to him?” Y/n asked as she had her head on Bill’s shoulder. “He admitted that he killed his father as well as all the other murders.” Mike replied. After a while of talking, Y/n and Bill were the only ones left as the others already went up to sleep. “Let’s go to bed.” Y/n spoke as she stood up and took Bill’s hand as they made their way up to their rooms. “Good night.” Bill said as he kissed her lips, before she walked into her room. 

Y/n stood by the window, looking out to the forest and she sensed a presence behind her. Before Y/n could turn, she felt something sharp in her thigh. “Surprise, bitch.” Henry said as Y/n screamed out of pain and turned to look at the person, only to see the high-school-bully, Henry Bowers. The door of her room flew open and Eddie saw Y/n on the floor, before he noticed Henry with his back to him. Henry had thrown the knife to get ground behind him. Eddi picked up the knife and stabbed Henry in his neck, killing him in the act, before kneeling beside Y/n. “It’s going to be okay.” Eddie said as he took off his jacket, to place pressure on the wound, making Y/n scream out of pain. “I’m sorry.” Eddie said. “What happened?” Beverly asked as she and the others walked into the room. “Y/n. She got stabbed, we have to go to the hospital.” 

Eddie said as he looked at Bill, who had kneeled beside Y/n, picking her up in his arms. “I-it’s all going to b-be okay, darling. W-we are going to bring y-you to the hospital.” Bill stuttered as they walked out of the hotel. Y/n was crying in pain as she clutched Bill tightly. “It hurts.” Y/n whispered as Richie drove to the hospital. “I-i know, baby, w-we are here.” Bill informed her as they arrived at the hospital. The nurses and doctors took Y/n from Bill and rushed her to the operation quarter. After what seemed like forever, Y/n was slowly waking up from the operation and looked to her left to see Bill sitting by her bed. “Hey. H-how are you f-feeling?” Bill smiled as he looked at her. “Hi, I’m feeling fine, it hurts though.” Y/n replied. “Where is Eddie?” Y/n asked. “H-he and the others are o-outside. Do y-you want to see them?” Bill asked as Y/n nodded her head. 

Bill opened the door and called the others in the room. “Hey, how are you feeling?” Eddie asked as he stood beside her bed. “I’m fine. Thank you, Eds. Without you I might not have survived.” Y/n smiled. “I will do anything to save your life.” Eddie smiled. Bill looked at Y/n and took her hand in his, slowly tracing the skin with his thumb. “Go and defeat It. But promise me, that you all come back to me, alive and well. Mostly you, Bill. You’re all that matters to me and I don’t want to lose you.” Y/n said as they were planning on leaving. “I-i will come back to you, b-babe. You are all that m-matter to me as well.” Bill replied, before following his friends. Y/n looked up at the ceiling and prayed to God, that nobody of her friends get hurt. She felt tears in her eyes and cried. She was scared to lose everything that is important to her. 

After a while she fell asleep and later that same day, she woke up by ruckus in her room. Y/n opened her eyes and cried when she saw all of her friends back in her room. “We did it, babe. We defeated IT.” Bill said as he stood beside Y/n. “I want to ask you something.” Bill spoke after they explained everything to Y/n. “Marry me?” Bill asked as he looked at Y/n. “Yes.” Y/n replied as she sat up and pulled Bill down to kiss him. Y/n was set to leave the hospital that evening and the friends went to a restaurant to celebrate the defeat of IT and the engagement of Y/n and Bill. Before Y/n walked into the restaurant, she stopped and looked around. Bill and Beverly turned to look at her “What’s wrong, Y/n?” Beverly asked. “Could you maybe design my wedding dress? And do you want to be my maid of honor?” Y/n asked Beverly. 

“It would be my pleasure to design your dress and to be your maid of honor.” Beverly replied as she hugged her friend before walking into the restaurant, leaving Bill and Y/n alone. “Our wedding is going to be the second best day of my life.” Bill said as he placed his hands on Y/n’s face. “What the first best day of your life, then?” Y/n asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “The day I met you and laid my eyes on you.” Bill replied, placing a quick kiss on her lips before they walked into the restaurant. “I love you, Bill Denbrough.” Y/n told Bill as they sat beside each other. “I love you too, Y/n L/n.”


	2. "So, you had feelings for me too?" Beverly Marsh x Fem!Reader

Y/n Kaspbrak, a young girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, was sitting on a rock waiting for her brother and friends to show up. Y/n was very different from her brother, Eddie. For example, she didn’t have a fear of getting sick or injured, while her brother did. Y/n was known as the rebel of the family, with still an overprotective mother, but that was what she loved, she loved that her mother was protective of her and her brother, but she could tone down a bit. She was currently in deep thought about something, when she could hear some shuffling behind her. She got up and looked around. “Guys? Are you there? Eds, Rich, c’mon, don’t fuck with me.” Y/n called out, but none of her friends were there. “You are worthless, Y/n.” A female voice spoke and Y/n whipped her head around to where it came from. 

“Your father and I should never have gotten you, we should have gotten you adopted.” Y/n recognises the voice as her mother’s, but she didn’t understand. Her mother never came to the Barrens, because she didn’t like it there. And her mother was never rude. She never degraded Y/n. Y/n felt tears forming in her eyes as the words continued, leading Y/n to where it was coming from. “You never do stuff around the house, always get in a lot of trouble. And what did I tell you and Eddie about hanging around with those children? They are trouble.” Y/n started to let the tears fall from her eyes. It broke her heart that her mother would say stuff like that. “Join the others in the sewer, Y/n. That’s where you belong. They float. They all float down here.” The voice of her mother morphed into a deeper, male voice. 

Y/n got scared as she looked at the sewer and saw a clown with balloons. “They all float and when you join me, you’ll float too!” The clown yelled and Y/n ran away, crying. “Y/n? We have been calling your name for the past five minutes. Are you okay?” Beverly asked as Y/n ran into her. “Yeah, yeah I am. I was, uh, a little distracted.” Y/n replied as she looked at Beverly and then to the boys. “Y/n, have you been crying?” Eddie asked as he took a look at his sister. “Wha, No.” Y/n lied as she wiped her eyes. “You can’t fool me, Y/n.” Eddie spoke. “Okay, I’ll explain. I was sitting here, waiting for you and then I heard mom’s voice talking to me, saying that she and dad should have gotten me adopted and that I am worthless.” Y/n started as she looked at her friends. 

“And when I followed the voice from where it was coming from, I saw mom standing in the lake, but then she changed into this clown.” Y/n added. “It just felt so real.” Y/n said after a while of silence, while the tears came back. “Mom would never say shit like that. She loves you just as much as she loves me.” Eddie said as he wrapped his arms around his sister. “You mean she loves her just as much as she loves me, amiright?” Richie laughed as he looked at Eddie and Y/n, who glared at him. “Not cool, Rich.” Eddie said as he stood beside Y/n. “Yeah, beep beep, Richard.” Y/n added. “Oh c’mon, I was just kidding.” Richie spoke. “I k-know how you feel, Y/n.” Bill said as he sat beside the girl, coming back to the story she told them. “I had something like that happen to me, right after G-georgie died.” Bill added. 

Hours passed, the group of friends had spent the hours at the barrens and they were currently making their way to the streets of Derry, to go home. “Y/n, would you like to go to the shops with me tomorrow?” Beverly asked as the girls were walking together. “Sure. I’ll ask mom if she might need something.” Y/n smiled as she looked at Beverly. “Cool, I will see you on the street corner tomorrow.” Beverly smiled as they hugged and she walked into her house. Y/n and Eddie continued to walk home. “Where have you two been? You had me worried all day long.” Sonia spoke as she walked out the house. “Don’t worry about us, mom. We are old enough to take care of ourselves.” Y/n replied as she passed her mother, who looked at y/n, confused. “Have you been crying, dear?” Sonia asked as she followed Y/n up to her room. 

“No.” Y/n replied, but Sonia catched up. “What’s wrong, dear?” She asked as she grabbed Y/n’s wrist and looked at her. “Nothing, I just had a bad day. I thought about dad a lot.” Y/n lied.   
“Oh, darling. I know you do. But know that he will always be in your heart, no matter what.” Sonia replied as she pulled Y/n in for a hug. Weeks had passed and most of the days Y/n spent with her friends and brother at the Barrens. The other losers told Bill and Y/n that they also had an encounter with IT, and they were planning to destroy it. Eddie and Y/n were walking home from spending the day at the Barrens and she stopped. “What’s wrong?” Eddie asked as he turned to look at Y/n. Y/n had been keeping something secret from her friends and especially from Beverly. Y/n started to develop feelings for the girl and she didn’t know how to tell her. 

“I have something to tell you. It involves a particular friend of ours.” Y/n spoke. “Okay? What’s up?” Eddie asked as he walked closer to her. “I have feelings for someone.” Y/n started. “Oh, please, tell me you aren’t in love with Richie?” Eddie asked as he started to be concerned. “What? Ew, no. I’m in love with Bev.” Y/n replied. “Oh, I knew that.” Eddie spoke after Y/n said it. “You knew it?” “Yeah, I could see the way you look at her and shit. I just want you to know that if you are happy with Bev, I am happy for you.” Eddie smiled as they continued their way home. Y/n didn’t know whether or not she should tell Beverly, but she was scared of how she would react and what her friends would say about it. 

It was now 30 years after the group’s last encounter with It. Y/n hasn’t told Beverly about her feelings and she didn’t know what to do with herself. She just received a phone call from her friend Mike, telling her that It was back and they had to meet up again to defeat it once and for all. Y/n grew up to become an actress, having played in famous movies alongside some famous actors and actresses. Y/n was packing her bags to leave from Los Angeles to Derry to go and defeat It. She was happy to leave everything behind her for a while, because she was getting a little stressed with everything her manager was telling her. Y/n walked down the stairs and saw her manager in the living room of her house. “Where do you think you are going?” Louis asked as he looked at the girl. “I’m leaving. My friends need me in Derry.” 

Y/n stated as she looked at her manager. “What about your friends here in LA?” He asked. “Oh, please. Nobody likes me.” Y/n said as she looked at Louis. “I am leaving and that’s final.” Y/n said as she walked out of the house, leaving her manager alone in her house. Y/n’s driver opened the car door and looked at Y/n. “Where are we going, miss?” Carl asked as he looked at Y/n. “We are going to Derry.” She informed him as she sat in the backseat of the car. After a long drive, Y/n smiled when she looked around and saw the familiarity of the town she once grew up in. “Where do I have to drop you off?” Carl asked as he turned to look at Y/n as they were at a stoplight. “The Chinese Restaurant.” Y/n replied. Carl pulled up to the Chinese Restaurant and got out the car to open the car door for Y/n. “Don’t wait for me. Just go to your room in the hotel.” 

Y/n informed her drive as she walked into the restaurant. She smoothed out the folds of her black dress, before she walked to the area Mike told her to go. Y/n smiled when she saw all of her friends again. “Y/n? Wow, you look hot.” Richie said as he looked at Y/n. “That’s my sister, dude.” Eddie said as he walked up to her and gave her a big hug. “How are you, Eds?” Y/n asked as she smiled at her brother. “Better, now that you are here.” He replied as he let go of her. “You look so different, like in a good way. Although the last time I saw you were half naked on my television screen.” Rich said as he gave her a hug as well. “Jesus, beep beep Richard.” Y/n smiled as she pulled away from the hug and turned to Bill, who she worked with on one of the movie adaptations of his book. “How are you?” Bill asked as he hugged her. 

“I’m good. What did you think about the movie?” Y/n asked. “It was really good, you played that character really well.” Bill smiled as they pulled away. Y/n hugged Ben, who lost a few pounds and smiled at him. “I’m a big fan of you.” Ben spoke. “Thank you, Benny.” Y/n smiled. “Where’s Stan?” Y/n asked Mike as they hugged. “I don’t know, I hope he is still coming.” Mike replied. Y/n turned to the last person she had to hug and all of her feelings came back when she laid eyes on Beverly. “Hey.” Y/n smiled. “Hi. You look good.” Beverly nervously said as she looked at Y/n. What Y/n didn’t know was that she had feelings for Y/n and didn’t know how to tell her. “There is something I need to do, that I had to do all these years ago.” Y/n stated as she walked up to Beverly and placed her hands on her cheeks, pulling her close to her and placed her lips on Beverly’s.

Beverly’s hands threaded through Y/n’s hair and deepened the kiss, before pulling away. “Holy fuck, that made me so horny.” Richie commented as they turned to look at him. “Beep beep.” Beverly and Y/n said. “So you had feelings for me too?” Beverly asked Y/n as they were all sitting at the table. “Yes, but I was too scared to tell you.” Y/n replied. “That’s why I didn’t want to tell you either.” Beverly replied. “Want to be my girlfriend?” Y/n asked. “I thought you’d never ask.” Beverly smiled as she placed her lips on Y/n’s cheek. “Girls, give me a call if you ever want a third person in your bedroom.” Richie spoke and Y/n threw a piece of noodle his way. As the week went by, the group went through a lot. Henry Bowers escaped and stabbed Mike, but got killed by Y/n and Y/n saved her brother from death when they went down the sewers. 

The losers were standing at the hotel and looked around the town. Y/n stood beside Eddie and Beverly, holding her hand. “We should all meet up someday. Like I could invite you over to one of the opening nights of my movie and we catch up. I don’t want to let this friendship slide.” Y/n said as she looked at her friends. “Yeah, that sounds like a plan.” Bill spoke as he was holding his wife Audra. The group went in for a group hug and all went their separate ways again, but this time, Y/n was leaving with her brother and her lover, Beverly. “Eds, do you want to stay over? We’re going to LA, and it has been a while since you visited me.” Y/n spoke as they walked up to Carl. “Sure. I’ll stay, but no monkey business near me.” Eddie spoke as he got into the car. “Who’s the girl?” Carl asked, with a slight confused look on his face. “This Beverly.” 

“Oh, the girl you told me a lot of stories about? It is nice to finally meet you.” Carl spoke as he smiled at Beverly. “You talked about me?” Beverly asked as they got into the car after Eddie. “Yeah.” Y/n smiled as Carl drove back to LA. Y/n’s life was finally complete, she had her friends back in her life and she finally had the girl she had been going after all these years. Y/n smiled to herself, before getting involved into the conversation Beverly and Eddie had.


End file.
